Kids?
by IzzieGS
Summary: "Say none of those would happen. What would our kid be like?" Short story about Magnus and Alec talking about kids.


**Okay, school ended yesterday so I wrote this. It's kind of based off of the beginning of ****_Timothy Green_****. The characters are a bit OOC, sorry about that. Hope they aren't too bad though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of ****_The Mortal Instruments_**** do not, nor will they ever, belong to me. I own only the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Alec looked over at his boyfriend in surprise at the random question. They were lying on their bed, just enjoying each other's company, and neither of them had spoken for a while. "W-what?" he stuttered. The question had caught him off-guard, and he knew his face was red enough to see even in the dark.

Magnus, looking over at Alec and seeing his confused face and blush perfectly, laughed. "i'm not saying that we're going to suddenly have a kid here, I'm just curious about whether or not you've ever thought about having one."

"Oh." Alec thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, yes, I've thought about having kids before. The idea kind of seemed less realistic when I realized I was gay, but I still thought about it sometimes. Why?"

"Just curious."

"And you? Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes. I love kids. But I don't plan on ever having any of my own."

"Because you're a warlock?" Alec guessed.

"Yes, mostly. I can't have children anyway. Even if I could, they would never age while all of their friends did; or say I adopted kids, they would grow old without me."

Alec pushed down all thoughts of _himself_ becoming old without Magnus. He nodded his head slowly, understanding Magnus. He tried to keep the conversation light and going, asking, "Say none of those would happen. What would our kid be like?"

Now Magnus thought about his answer. "There are more questions to ask. For example: Is our kid a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. Which would they be?"

"Hmm... If they were a boy, he could be like his dad and be a big, brave Shadowhunter; but if they were a girl, she could be a Shadowhunter and I would be able to do her hair and makeup and take her shopping for her clothes." Magnus smiled at the image.

"They'd probably end up being like you if they were a girl. I don't know if they world could handle two people like you."

"It could try. The kid would act like you if they were a boy. He'd look like you as well."

"The girl would look like you."

"She wouldn't have slitted pupils," Magnus said quickly.

"She would still have the same color eyes though," Alec argued.

"So is the kid a girl?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind if they were either."

"What if they were twins? One boy and one girl," Magnus suggested.

"I don't know if I could handle twins."

"You fight demons for a living, I'm sure you could handle twins."

"True. So they're twins, boy and girl, the girl looks and acts like you, and the boy's the same but for me. Right?" Alec covered.

"Yes, that's right. Would they both have magic and Shadowhunting abilities?"

"Probably. Though one would be better at each."

"So since the girl acts like me, she would be better at magic?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah, and the boy would be better at Shadowhunting," Alec agreed.

"What would their names be?" Magnus asked.

"The boy would be named Max," Alec answered quickly.

Magnus nodded. "I like that name." He wrapped his arms around Alec. "What his middle name be?"

"When I was little I promised to somehow name one of my kids after him if I ever had one so, Jonathan."

"Maxwell Jonathan Lightwood Bane." Magnus said to himself. "Yeah, I like that name."

"So do I. You should name the girl."

Magnus ran through all of the names he could use. "Anna," he finally said.

Alec looked up at Magnus. "Where'd you get that name?"

"She was a close friend of mine for a long time." Magnus extended the name saying, "Anastasia Theresa Lightwood Bane, does that sound like a good name for our daughter?"

"Yeah, I like the names they have." Alec yawned before smiling.

"Max and Anna Lightwood Bane, the unstoppable warlock-Shadowhunter twins." Magnus laughed before yawning as well.

"Yep," Alec said. He snuggled into Magnus's side and drifting off to sleep.

Magnus watched Alec sleep for a little while longer before he too drifted off.

* * *

**Hello again readers. Did you like the story? I hope you did.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the story as well.**

**It's not my best story and I don't like the finish, but I like it as a whole. It also includes my OCs Max and Anna, whom I love!**

**Please leave a review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it. Or if you happen to know any warlock-Shadowhunter children. **

**Carpe Diem, **

**IzzieGS**


End file.
